


Just Don't Get Attached To

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I found."my favourite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me poured an energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm going to die" and drank the whole thing"
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Just Don't Get Attached To

Blaine shuffled into the lecture hall, eyes squinting against the lights that were too bright for 7am. Taking a class this early hadn’t been his greatest plan, as he imagined for the dozen or so other students traipsing their way through the door, but it was once a week and had seemed like no great loss at the time. 

The professor wasn’t there yet, waving students in hurriedly like Dr Mongomery, or glaring at them while they took their seats the way Professor Clarington did. He was calmed by that, even knowing his watch was five minutes fast. The worst thing he’d found was arriving late, the embarrassment that clenched in his chest when he was the last one to enter a lecture hall, having to take the last remaining seat. More often than not it was awful, ending up sitting behind someone much taller than him and being unable to keep track of the lesson, or in front of someone who only complained about having to learn. 

That wasn’t the case this morning luckily, those that were friends settling into a cluster, those that were alone in the class taking the respite they had before class to catch a few more minutes rest. He bypassed Rachel and Brody, giving them a small wave back so they didn’t think of him as rude. He spotted Finn in the first row, head bent over his desk before he could notice Blaine intentionally avoiding him. 

He took a seat a couple rows back from Finn, focusing on preparing for class instead of who else was sat nearby. He almost missed someone sitting beside him, their entrance barely noticeable amongst the noise of the crowd.

There was a cup of coffee placed down on the desk in front of them, the familiar scent of the cafeteria drink invading Blaine’s senses. Since starting college he’d aimed to lower his intake, to rely less on caffeine and more on natural energy, and there were days, ones like this, that he really regretted that decision. 

“Are you ok?” 

Blaine jumped at the sound of his voice, attention stolen from the cup and transferred to its owner. He was met by blinding green eyes, ones that shouldn’t be so light at this time of day. “Hello? Are you ok?” 

“Yeah - yes. I’m fine - absolutely splendid - yes.” Blaine stumbled over his words, confused at the dip into a british accent that he would call into question another time. He shook his head, a futile attempt to gain some clarity to his thoughts. 

“Great.” 

The man turned away again, digging into his bag for something Blaine wouldn’t even attempt to guess at. It gave Blaine a chance to take him in, to observe the freckles on the bag of his neck and how defined his shoulders were beneath both a flannel and an emerald sweater. 

He didn’t recognise him at all, not from campus or anywhere in the small town nearby, but it wasn’t as if he made it a habit of paying super close attention to super attractive strangers. There were a lot of people Blaine hadn’t yet met, and it was fair to assume the man beside him was one of them. 

He watched as he reached for his cup, long fingers curling around it in a way Blaine shouldn’t even be paying attention to, prying the lid off. The scent of coffee filled the air around Blaine, teasing him relentlessly and unknowingly. It stole all of his attention for a moment. 

The sound of a can opening dragged his attention away. He glanced around. Finn’s head was still in his hands and Nick was laughing loudly while waving a bottle of water around. 

Confused, he took in the steady pour of an energy drink in front of him. He watched as half the can was mixed with the coffee, the liquids combining into what he could only assume to be a terribly unhealthy combination. 

His peer met his eye, the can from his hand already gone. “I’m gonna die anyway.” 

Blaine watched in abject horror as he downed the entire cup, wondering whether he should stop him, or if it was burning his tongue. He supposed it wasn’t, since he continued to drink it until it was empty. 

The man stood up, and Blaine blinked at the sudden move. His bag was flung over his shoulder, and the cup was clutched in his hand. It didn’t make any sense, since he’d be returning to the same seat, but some people were far too suspicious and there was no reason for him to trust Blaine around his bag. 

He threw the cup in the bin, placing his bag down on the professor’s desk. The action led to thousands of thoughts flooding his mind - why’s and what’s that he couldn’t make sense of - but all that stopped when he clapped for attention. 

Blaine met his eyes, the smirk and raised eyebrow so much more enticing than the chugging of an odd redbull-coffee combination. When he finally had everyone’s focus, each eye in the room watching him, he smiled much more kindly. His eyes shined just a bit more happily. Blaine’s eyes widened, the realisation dawning just a second too late. 

“I’m your professor for this term, Sebastian Smythe.”


End file.
